


Resistance 101

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Random & Short, Randomness, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having seen the shenanigans the First Order has been up to, let's take a look at the mundane events of the Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance 101

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be good to see what the Resistance is up to. They'll be the focus for the next three or four I think.

A classroom of young, rowdy children. Children of Resistance members, ready to learn the true history of the Republic and the Jedi, The Rebellion and the Empire. And Finn was honoured to be taking the class.

“Resistance one-oh-one,” He said, writing the class name on the board. “So, how should we start?” he turned to gaze upon the young faces.

One of the children, smack bam in the middle of the classroom, put up their hand.

“Yes!” Finn said, immensely glad somebody already had a question.

“Why is there a TIE fighter?” the child asked.

Finn was confused by the question, and why they were pointing the board. He turned. Finding nothing unusual by his written  _RESISTANCE 101_  on the board. Finn turned back to the child and said, “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.”

“It says Resistance, then there’s a TIE fighter,” the child said to him.

“Oh, that’s not a TIE fighter!” Finn said with a laugh, kids were so slow! “It says one-zero-one.”

“Why’s it say that?” another child asked.

Finn frowned, most definitely a good question even he didn’t know the answer to.

“It’s definitely a TIE fighter though,” the first child said again.

“It’s not a TIE fighter,” Finn told him, perhaps a little too harsh.

“Is too!” the child said, defiant.

* * *

 Artoo rolled past the classroom, chuckling to himself as he noticed an argument occurring. He continued down the corridor, turning a corner, almost screeching when he crashed into the legs of Leia Organa.

“Artoo! I’ve been hoping to find you. Han needs some help with the Falcon.”

Artoo whistled in reply, knowing Leia wasn’t going to understand him anyway. He headed to the hanger, spotting the Falcon on the far end.

Rolling over, he noticed right outside Han and Rey were arguing about something-a-rather. He ignored them, continuing up the Falcon ramp. Beeping to signal Chewbacca he had arrived to help. 

The Wookie growled, but Artoo understood, going over to the socket and plugging himself in. Finding out what was wrong, he beeped, and it translated onto a screen, a list of things that needed to be fixed. Chewbacca roared with complaint, for there was too much to do. 

Artoo unattached himself from the ship, raspberried Chewbacca, and rolled down the ramp out of the Falcon. Spotting BB-8, Artoo chased them around, trying to electrocute the other droid with his electric pike.

* * *

 “Hey hey hey, stop that!” Poe yelled out when he spotted Artoo chasing BB-8. What a rude old astromech. Artoo whistled some obscenities as he continued chasing the other droid.

“That little shit,” Poe said, putting down his hydrospanner. He had been trying to work on his ship, but somebody was always getting in the way. People continuously asking him to do things, things that weren’t even his speciality. They were all a bunch of assholes, truly. Great, loving people. But assholes.

“Dameron!” He heard. Poe nearly broke the hydrospanner in two, ready to fight who had ever dared call his name.

It was General Leia Organa.

“General!” Poe said with surprise, anger dissipating.

“Where’s Finn?” she asked, scanning the hanger.

“Teaching the kids,” Poe told her, “Didn’t he tell you?”

Leia looked surprised, “What’s he teaching them?”

Poe shrugged, “How the Resistance is better than the First Order probably.”

“All right. Well, I’ll see you later.”

“That’s it?” Poe asked, confused, “No mission? No cleaning duties? No Skywalker baby-sitting?”

Leia smiled, “No, not this time. Enjoy this break.”

She walked away, and Poe grinned. Score one for Dameron. He went back to fixing up his ship.

“OI DAMERON WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!”

Poe threw his arms in the air, his hydrospanner flying out of his hands, hitting Artoo, sending the Astromech into the wall. Poe didn’t notice, instead yelling, “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” to the person who called for his help.

* * *

Leia found the classroom, not having to look into each one individually, as she sensed Finn. Unfortunately, she found him not at the best time. Opening the door, she found Finn had the audacity to actually be arguing with one of the children, yelling something about TIE fighters. Both he and the child stopped arguing when they noticed Leia’s arrival.

They pointed at each other. “He started it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
